


Firestarter

by moviegeek03



Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fire, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: TK fears the worst when his crew is called to Carlos's station for a fire. He fully expects to find his boyfriend stuck inside, the station in flames...all the worst case scenarios possible. He definitely didn't expect to end up with a slightly guilty boyfriend, soaked gear, and a set of spectacular bruises by the end of the night. Thankfully, Carlos is there to make up for things.TK Strand Week Day 1 “You’re so cute when you pout.” + fluff (with a side of H/C because I can't resist)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK Strand Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183
Collections: TK Strand Week 2020





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by a news story in my hometown where a lamp caught paperwork on an officer's desk on fire over the weekend. Saw the story and decided it would be fun to use with the boys. As usual with me right now...please forgive any typos. I think I officially broke a finger and typing it harder right now.

His heart sank as dispatch called out the address. The familiarity of the numbers made his anxiety spike as he jumped up into the truck. His hands shook as he settled his helmet on his head. He couldn’t stop the jittery feeling that crawled up his spine as he leaned back in his seat. He couldn’t help but worry. How could he not? Not when they were being called to a fire just a few blocks over…

At police headquarters.

_At Carlos’s station…_

“TK?” Owen called back from his seat up front. He gave TK a once over, taking in all his anxieties and worries without giving him the chance to speak yet. “Did you hear what I said?

“Sorry, Cap” TK said too quickly. He gave his dad a meaningful look back. “What do we know so far?”

“Not a ton. The station’s sprinkler systems were triggered by a fire of some form on the second floor. Seems like the officers all got out from what they can tell.”

TK released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Any idea on what caused the fire?” Paul asked next.

“Or if it’s still burning?” Judd spoke up.

“Not sure on either yet, boys,” Owen continued. “We’ll see in just a second though.” He turned onto the block and soon pulled up near the police station. A large group of officers and staff were all but blocking the view, but TK could just make out some smoke coming from the second floor’s windows. “Son,” Owen stated, startling TK out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to help navigate us. I’m assuming you know the building better than the rest of us.”

TK sighed. Of course. He knew the building well. He had visited often, bring Carlos forgotten items after nights together, shared lunches when they had the time, and quick coffee breaks that often made them both late. “Yes, sir,” he replied, swallowing down any worries he had.

_All officers got out._

He tried to hang onto those words as he jumped down from the truck and helped Marjan gather their gear to enter the station. He tried to focus on getting all their supplies. He truly did. But he couldn’t help but steal glances toward the crowd, trying to seek out Carlos.

“You can probably go look for him,” Marjan interjected. “I can finish up here and you can go find him. Before we go inside.”

“I—“

“TK, just go.” Marjan rolled her eyes at him, but gave him a kind smile. “I know your head isn’t in the game right now. Go make sure he is okay and I’ll come get you to head in with us.”

“But—“

“Just go.” Marjan shoved him toward the crowd. He sent her a grateful smile as he started toward the large group of officers. His eyes scanned the crowd, seeking out his boyfriend in the sea of blue uniforms. He sighed, starting to think he would never find Carlos. There were too many officers, all dress too similarly. 

“Strand!”

He turned at the sound of his name and came face to face with Carlos’s friend. “Hey, Allie.”

“Hey TK, Carlos is over there if you’re looking for him.” She pointed off to the sidewalk beside the station. TK finally saw Carlos. He quickly thanked Allie and darted around the other officers. He knew he didn’t have a ton of time before he would have to head inside, so he wanted to make the most of it.

Carlos turned as TK approached and gave him a smile “Ty—mmph!”

TK cut him off by pulling him into a hug.

“Hey,” Carlos sighed returning the embrace. “Hey. I’m okay, TK. I’m fine. The fire wasn’t big. Really.”

TK pulled away and took in Carlos’s face. He looked anxious and tense. He was shifting under TK’s gaze, and barely met his eyes. “Are you sure?” TK finally asked. “You seem off. Are you hurt? Did you get burnt? I know the second floor is yours and—“

“No, I’m okay. Really. Just…it’s a small fire. Mostly smoke.” Carlos shifted again. “That’s all.”

TK opened his mouth to ask more questions, to ask why Carlos seemed so off if it was just a ‘small fire’ after all. But Marjan chose that moment to grab his arm and tug him away from Carlos.

“Come on pretty boy,” she teased. “Cap’s ready for you to lead us in. Time to break away from lover boy. You can come back to him soon.” She gave them both a smile and wagged her eyebrows dramatically, earning a laugh from both boys. “Good to see you are okay, Reyes.” She punched him in the shoulder playfully. “I’ll bring your boy back soon. We just need him to show us around the station. Figured he knows all the in’s and out’s after all.”

“I’m coming. Sooner we can find the fire the better,” TK called out to Marjan.

Carlos shifted on his feet and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Second floor. Kitchen. More specifically.” He blushes as he spoke. “Um...that’s where the fire is.”

TK raised an eyebrow. “How can you be so sure of that?”

Carlos somehow turned even more red. “Uh...just am.”

TK bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend. The anxiety from earlier was fully gone now. Instead, it had been replaced by amusement and curiosity. “Babe? How can you be so sure of that.”

Carlos gave him a soft glare at that. “I just. I know. Trust me.”

TK opened his mouth to question him more, but Marjan was back at his side pulling him away. He shook his head. “This isn’t over. I want details later.” He could hear Carlos sigh deeply as Marjan pulled him away and toward the entrance of the station.

TK made sure his gear was secure as they started inside. Judd looked good him and nodded. He motioned for TK to take the lead and guide them up. TK hit the staircase, taking them two at a time and climbing up to the second floor quickly.

“Any idea where it could be coming from?” Judd called out as they exited the staircase. The sprinklers were still going, drenching the floor.

TK winced, taking in the ruined desks and stacks of papers. “Um…there’s a kitchen around the corner from here. Maybe there? I don’t see that much smoke here.”

“Damn sprinklers,” Paul griped as they started walking. “Shouldn’t they have shut off by now?”

“Older systems. We’ll have to manually do it,” Owen stated. “Paul, Judd, why don’t you two start on that. TK and I will check the kitchen.”

TK nodded and sidestepped around Paul to enter the main hall. The water plummeted down, drenching his gear. He cursed, feeling it run down the back of his neck and wetting his clothes underneath.

_Great…_

The pair entered the kitchen and soon found the cause of the fire. A toaster sat smoldering on the counter top.

“Well, I think we have found the culprit,” Owen sighed. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and drenched the remains of the toaster. The area around it was largely unaffected. It appeared as if the toaster had likely caught fire, smoked, and triggered the sprinklers.

TK looked around the counter as he dad finished off the toaster. His eyes landed on a box, a very familiar Pop Tart box. He bit his lips to not laugh. While his dad’s gaze remained focused on the toaster, he snagged a wet package from the box and pocketed it. As they finished up, Judd and Paul turned the sprinklers and alarms off. Things were as finished as they could be. The rest would require a cleaning crew.

“Let’s head out,” Owen instructed. They filed out of the station and back out to the crowd of officers. Owen went over to talk to the chief, the rest packed up the gear and headed back toward the truck.

TK though, he had another direction in mind.

He took his helmet off and tossed it at Marjan. “Can you throw that in the truck and give me a minute?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah…just give him a kiss for me.”

“You wish,” he called back over his shoulder, already moving toward the sidewalk he had last seen Carlos on. “Hey officer…fancy meeting you here.” TK smiled and sat down next to Carlos on the edge of the sidewalk.

“Hey,” Carlos looked up as TK joined him. “You’re soaked.”

“Thanks,” TK huffed. “Didn’t notice.” He sent Carlos a look.

“Don’t pout…though you are cute when you pout.” Carlos bumped their knees together.

TK rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face. “Well…I wouldn’t be soaked if someone didn’t set the kitchen on fire.”

Carlos blushed at that. “Um…”

TK huffed out a laugh. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the package of Pop Tarts he had snagged earlier. He handed them to Carlos with a smirk. “I know these are your favorite. And if I remember right, you said you love them being, and I quote ‘very toasted.’”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” TK bumped his wet shoulder against Carlos’s.

“Shit.” Carlos rubbed a hand over his face anxiously. “How much trouble am I going to be in?”

“None. Probably. I didn’t tell on you.” TK gave him another smirk. “You owe me later.”

Carlos rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Go on…”

“Dinner at yours? Once I’m off shift?”

“Maybe…”

“I think you owe me.” TK pouted again. “I mean, I’m soaking wet and have another three hours on my shift left. This is going to be miserable.”

Carlos huffed. “You’re totally going back to the station to change and put on dry clothes.”

“Maybe. We could totally get another call before we get back.”

“Your station is just a few blocks away.”

“But—“

“Hey, TK. Carlos.” Owen greeted, walking up to them. “We’re done here. You coming?”

“Yeah. On my way Cap.” TK shifted and stood up.

Owen nodded before turning toward Carlos. “Happy to see you are alright Officer.”

TK bit his lip to stop from laughing as Carlos blushed once more. “Thank you sir,” he replied.

Owen nodded again and turned back toward the truck.

TK laughed once his dad was out of earshot.

Carlos huffed. “Shut up.”

“Nah…again, you owe me, _Officer_.”

“Fine,” Carlos relented, pulling TK in for a kiss. “I’ll see you in a couple hours. Any requests?”

“I do love that veggie pasta you make…”

“Fine. It will be waiting for you. Pretty sure the chief is going to send us home anyway.”

“Probably for the best. Wouldn’t want any more kitchen fires.” TK waved the Pop Tart package in his face.

Carlos sighed and grabbed it out of his hand. ‘Go. Before your dad yells at you. And gets me in trouble.”

“Mmm.” TK leaned forward and gave him a kiss. “We wouldn’t want that.”

Carlos shook his head and shoved him toward the truck. “See you in a couple hours, Strand.”

TK flashed a grin as he ran off to join the others, all anxiety fully gone.

xxxxxx

Carlos checked the clock as he put the garlic bread in the oven. He had ran by the grocery store on his way home; he grabbed a loaf of garlic bread, TK’s favorite cheesecake, and some non-alcoholic champagne. As much as he had given TK hell earlier, he did want to treat his boyfriend for helping out the station. And for not ratting him out.

He stirred the pasta on the stove. The sauce was just starting to thicken around the vegetables and noodles. He knew TK would enjoy. He checked his phone, hoping TK would have texted to let him know he was on his way.

He continued cooking and preparing everything. After all, he did kind of owe his boyfriend. Considering the fire was his fault. This was the least he could do since TK had taken care of everything. And not told on him…

A knock at the door pulled Carlos out of his head. He turned the heat down on the stove and ran off to answer. He opened it, expecting to see TK with a smirk and gleam in his eyes. Instead, he opened it to a slightly bruised and exhausted TK.

“Hey Carlos.” TK greeted, leaning against the side of the doorway.

“Hey.” Carlos looked him up and down, taking in a large bruise on the side of his cheek and the pained look in his eyes. He pulled TK inside, noticing TK limped a little as he stepped forward. “What happened?”

TK sighed and shut the door behind him, pouting a little as he limped forward. “We got called to another scene as we were leaving the station. So no chance to change clothes. So was still soaking wet.” He limped inside and sat down on the couch. “My boots were wet from your station’s sprinklers I guess. I slipped going into the apartment building we were called to. Managed to fall face first.” He gestured to the bruised cheek. “And twist my ankle.”

Carlos felt guilt well up at the admission. “Ty, I—“

“It’s not your fault.”

“But I technically caused the fire at the station so—“

“You didn’t mean to. It was just an accident. Dad said the toaster looked faulty. Not your fault.” TK leaned back against the couch cushions. “Though I don’t get your obsession with Wild Berry Pop Tarts.” He made a face, earning a laugh from Carlos.

“Well,” Carlos joined him on the couch. “I’ll explain mine when you can explain your boba love.”

TK gasped. “I did! Months ago and—mmph!” Carlos cut him off with a kiss.

“How about,” Carlos continued, pulling out of the kiss, “I prop your leg up and we eat in here instead?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you look exhausted and sore.”

“Tim checked me over after I fell.” TK rubbed at his face. “Nothing’s broken. But he said I should probably ice it.” He made a face at that, earning another kiss to his non bruised cheek.

“Stay,” Carlos instructed as he stood.

“Not a puppy,” TK said with a pout.

“You kind of look like one with that face right now.”

TK groaned, earning a chuckle from Carlos as he headed into the kitchen. He pulled the bread out of the oven and started plating everything. He snagged glasses and a tray from his cabinets and an ice pack from his freezer. He set out everything onto the tray and carried it back into the living room. TK was still on the couch, but he had taken off his shoes and put his foot up on the edge of the coffee table.

Carlos set the tray down on the other end of the table and got the ice on TK’s ankle. His boyfriend hissed at the contact. “Sorry, babe.”

“It’s out,” TK breathed out. “Just sore.”

Carlos nodded. “Hopefully this will help. Want some Tylenol?”

“Later…Tim gave me some not that long ago.”

Carlos handed him a bowl with pasta and bread. “I picked up your favorite dessert.”

“Cheesecake? From the bakery near your station?”

“Even grabbed the extra strawberry glaze and some non-alcoholic champagne.”

TK moaned at that. “You are the best.”

Carlos smiled and bit his lip. “Well, if it wasn’t for my Pop Tart—“

“Obsession?”

“Not what I would say but sure.” He rolled his eyes and handed TK his drink. “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have been wet and fell.”

TK shook his head. “It’s okay. This is helping. Promise.” He held up his glass. “To more nights like this?”

“You really want more nights laid up after putting out fires I started?”

“Well…if it means more nights with you…”

Carlos blushed. He clinked their glasses together and leaned in for a kiss. TK was right. The day hadn’t gone as planned. He had nearly burnt down his office after all. But to be here, to end the night with this man…

Things weren’t bad at all…


End file.
